


绯闻缠身

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	绯闻缠身

IQ0

天尼警告

***

哪里有时光机。

和泉一织捡起来掉在地上的东西，尴尬地维持弯腰的姿势，头抬起来看着面前的九条天，看似冷静地想道。

便利店货架摆放紧密，没人注意到某处的异常。

如果放在平常，一织会公事公办向其问好，但是为什么会在这种时候见到他。

就在刚才，九条天一声"和泉一织"，让一织拿着货物的手因为惊吓松开，他此行所需要购买的东西啪嗒一下掉在九条天的脚边。

九条天本来随便看了一眼，但这一看直接让他血压飙升。

那是一盒超薄避孕套，镭射包装上面的0.01差点晃晕九条天的眼睛。

接受过健康教育的高中生当然知道这不是泡泡糖或者气球，和泉一织肯定知道吧。结合和泉一织跟陆的关系，避孕套用途显而易见。

九条天戴着口罩和帽子全套伪装，率先开口，阻止一织装作若无其事把避孕套放回货架上，口罩也挡不住仿佛来自地狱的声音："你买，买完了跟我聊聊吧。"

九条天眯起眼睛，笑得春暖花开。

一织在九条天的注视下结完账，迅速把避孕套塞进衣兜里，为了买这个他今天特意穿了长袖。

九条天找了家隐蔽性不错的咖啡店，走在前面不忘回头扫一眼跟在后面的一织，目光冰冷，就像在警告一织：你敢偷偷跑掉试试看？

一织在心里想，如果能重来的话，他绝对不会大热天出来买避孕套。这种东西也太不耐用了，但是买一堆回家又很诡异，只好隔几天买一次。

一织在沉默中坐在九条天的对面。九条天没心情看菜单，随便点了一杯美式冰咖啡和一杯卡布奇诺，让服务生多给卡布奇诺加两泵枫糖浆。

这杯苦涩的美式当然是一织的，显然，他没有决定权。在他买避孕套被九条天看见的那一刻，他就永远丧失了决定权。

不对，只是正常的买东西而已，我干嘛要心虚……等等，要是今天不是我出来，那就是七濑さん出来了？

一织是不愿意看到七濑陆拿着避孕套盒子去结账的，一是七濑的伪装差到几乎没有，二是一织无法接受自家可爱的超级巨星拿着避孕套盒子的场面。相信九条天也是这么想的。

一织摸着衣服兜里的避孕套盒子，长舒一口气，还好是我。七濑さん被抓到的后果比现在严重一百倍。

陆真的出来买过，嚷嚷着我也是男子汉，闭着眼睛随便买回来一盒。被好奇的二阶堂随口问了一句就红着脸全盘拖出，大和看了一眼包装盒，被酒呛住，呜哇，螺纹按摩凸起的，好刺激哦。三月知道后心情复杂又奇妙，身为成年的哥哥，旁击侧敲给一织普及生理健康教育。一织连续三天都没有理陆跟大和，这两人真是莫名其妙！（怒）

端上来的咖啡没人动，一织镇静下来了，深吸一口气说："如果没有其他事的话……"

"用了多久了？"九条天双手交叉，撑着脸，笑容可掬："回答我。"

"这是我的隐私吧。"

"你在说什么废话呢？不要浪费时间。"

"……"

好了，在这个弟控面前，和泉一织的隐私不值一提。

"我觉得这个问题需要经过我们两个同意才能说吧。"

"那我问问陆。"

"几个月前吧。"和泉一织迅速回答。

这种情况再加上陆就会混乱到不可收拾，绝对不能让他知道！

"是吗。"

"还有什么事情？"

"陆……同意吗？"

……

啊，出现了，不相信自己女儿会喜欢上别人的傻爸爸。

"当然了，如果他不喜欢我是不会碰他的。"

一织说完心里舒畅很多，就算是怀疑也要适可而止吧，我才不会强迫别人呢。

这句话九条天怎么听怎么刺耳，和泉一织得意的语气真让人不爽。

九条天环顾四周，一织问："怎么了？"

"没什么。"

一织眉头皱了一下："不会吧……"

九条天的眼神看起来快要杀人，就像在寻找一击毙命的凶器。

九条天耸耸肩："算了，在心里想想就行。"

"您能保持冷静真是太好了呢。"

九条天喝了一口卡布奇诺，淡淡地说："如果这里有猎枪就好了。"

一织听完放下咖啡，认真看了一圈咖啡馆，确认没有猎枪才又端起咖啡喝了一口，冰凉的咖啡润过干涸的喉咙，即使苦也要面不改色喝下去。真以为我不会喝苦的东西吗？

"然后，你们……"天审视着精力旺盛的男子高中生，"你应该懂得收敛吧。"

和泉一织差点把咖啡喷出来，他清清嗓子："当然了！"

"哦？你不是正在思春期吗？刚开了荤能收得了？"

一织涨红了脸："请你不要什么事都要问，干涉太过度了吧！"

天冷笑一声："你没看今天的热搜趋势吗？"

"什么？"

"昨天该不是你们难得一起度过的假日，放纵了一下？"天说的话像是从牙缝里蹦出来，"然后下午出来买点生活用品今晚继续？"

"等等，发生什么事了？！"

一织连忙掏出手机，才看到自己的rc被塞满了，一条又一条消息看得他眼花缭乱。

某条新闻被刷上了趋势第一，他看了一眼差点没背过气。

新闻上的图片是当红男子偶像团体idolish7的陆扶着腰，鸭舌帽貌似被风吹到在地上，眼眶通红，闪着泪光，脖颈上还有一个红点，看着摇摇欲坠。后面还有视频，狗仔偷偷录下一瘸一拐走在路上的七濑陆，紧接着一织赶到，扶着陆坐进了保姆车，两个人都要粘在一起了。

新闻的标题起得可真好啊，还联系了时不时一织跟陆爆出来的亲密过度小料：《团内恋爱？桃色过度！》。

一织顶着九条天的威压说："我们工作很多的时候不会做的。"

"是吗？陆为什么快哭了？"

一织诚恳地说："我不知道。"

就算九条天再怎么用不信任的眼光看他，一织真的不知道："我过去的时候他就这样了！"

九条天眯起眼睛："你都不问一下吗？"

"这是什么莫名其妙的怀疑？我当然有问过，但是七濑さん不肯说。我们的关系好得很哦你不用担心。"一织最后一句话带点赌气的炫耀。

"那就是了。"

"是什么？都说了我很懂得收敛。"

九条天轻蔑地笑了笑，让一织一口气堵在喉咙里出不来："现在小鸟游的公关呢？几个小时过去了也没有澄清。啊……并不用澄清，是事实啊。"

九条天低头看手机，皱着眉："小鸟游经纪人回我rc了，陆还在工作中，不知道这件事情。那孩子是想跟你公开恋情的吧？"

"我绝对不会在这时候跟七濑さん公开的。"

"你能决定得了？"

"请不要把别人说得一无是处。"

一织在回复团员们的讯息，纺在问一织知道些什么。

"怎么都在问我……"

"那是当然了，两个人在一起出了事当然要问靠得住的一方。"天在旁观者的立场很容易看清，"而且这也说明只有你最清楚陆的事，和泉一织。"

一织握着手机，愣了愣："我可以把这句话当成你对我的肯定吗？"

"不可以。"

美式里的冰块化得差不多了，两人埋头操纵着手机。

由那条绯闻牵扯出来一大堆陈年旧事，就连一织陆以前关系不合的新闻也挖出来，跟现在关系密切做比较，一时间热搜趋势十个有七个是关于一织和陆的。idolish7红到发紫，各大媒体怎么可能放弃热度，源源不断挖掘近期的信息。

被夸大成桃色事件当然少不了情色的暗示，试问谁会没事扶着腰，脖子上还有吻痕到处乱跑。但是大众才不看敬业精神呢，他们看了好多张整合起来的一织和陆的写真。

最过分的是有人把一织和陆从各自的写真上抠下来，借用错位，拼成了一张图，还打了idolish7的版权水印放出来。因为技术过于高超，误导了一大堆人。

疲惫涌上一织心头，他站起来说："时间不早了，我——"

九条天头都没抬："坐着。"

"……我去宿舍等陆。"

九条天慢慢抬头："你都叫他名字了？"

一织后知后觉捂住嘴："啊，这个……这个是……"

"在别人面前伪装很辛苦吗？还要加敬称是吧？"

"不是，没有的事。"

"跟我一起等陆的答复吧。难道你心里有鬼？"

一织默默地坐下来了。他也不确定，但是绝对不存在纵欲过度的事。

九条天这边的rc也被塞满了，龙小心翼翼问陆没事吧，乐则是对天说恋爱应该自由，弟弟都长那么大了该放宽心了。

搭讪总是失败的男人在说什么话呢。天已读之后，只回复了龙的消息。

接下来就是漫长的等待，纺的rc几乎同时传给了他们："陆さん工作结束了，一开始支支吾吾红着脸不想说，但是我们向他说清了这次的严重性，他就说了，结果有点太滑稽了（笑）！我们运气很好，陆さん被偷拍的地方刚好有店家门前装的监控，去好好拜托一番拿到监控录像了！公关团队们正在加紧写通稿！不用担心！"

一织和天都在问到底是怎么一回事，纺估计也在忙着公关，好半天没见回复。然后这两个人在rc上问陆。

处于风暴中心的陆凶巴巴地回一织："不要问啦！不准问！（怒）！"

"陆回你了？"

"嗯。他让我不要问。"

还好和泉一织不知道陆是怎么回复九条天的。两条rc间隔不到五分钟，七濑陆就有两幅面孔了，他甜丝丝地回复他哥："天尼不用担心啦没事的！天尼担心我，我好开心哦！嘿嘿！"

天看完rc思索道："看起来不是大不了的事。"

"那我先回去了。"

"坐着。"

"事情解决了我要回去看看。"

九条天面无表情，直直地看着一织。一织懂了，九条天就是不想让他回去见陆。

弟控也要适可而止吧，我们交往都是事实了！我们还做爱了！做爱也非常契合！

当然，这句话说出来一织今天估计走不了，他决定择日再说。

又等了一会，小鸟游事务所的通告终于出来了，图文并茂，还附上了完整的监控录像。真相很快扩散开来。

监控录像总算让一织明白，为什么陆不让他问了，实在是太丢人了。

和泉一织第一次见到这种摔倒方式。

红头发的人挠挠脖子，双手乱飞在驱赶蚊子，接着左脚准确无误地踩在地上滑溜溜的传单，呲溜一下结结实实摔了一跤。

粗框眼镜歪歪斜斜挂在脸上，鸭舌帽也飞了，他揉着被摔疼的屁股，疼得眼泪都出来了，一脸茫然地左右环顾没搞清楚发生了什么。

被路人拉起来后还在茫然自己为什么在平地上摔倒了，道谢之后，路人从地上捡起传单递给他，他拿过来严肃又不解地皱着眉头，想破了小脑瓜也没想清楚到底怎么回事。看了眼表发现时间不多了，扶着腰，一瘸一拐往前走赶行程。返回去帮陆拿剧本的一织这才从后面赶过来。

和泉一织一言难尽地放下手机，扶着额头心情复杂："这段录像……起码要被数十万人看到吧……"

他似乎能预见这段录像要被做成多少GIF，衍生出多少东西了。七濑陆总是会做些让人意想不到的傻事。

九条天反复观看陆的摔倒姿势："还好姿势比较优雅。"

"摔倒的人有什么优雅而言，只是稍微有点可爱罢了，踩到传单摔倒什么的……误会解释清楚了吧？那么先走了。"一织担心绯闻的善后，他得赶紧回去协助经纪人。

绯闻化解了，一织本以为事情就这样过去了，往后过了几天，一则绯闻又爆了出来。他看了一眼气到语塞。

他跟九条天在咖啡馆快离开的时候，门口怎么站着偷看的七濑さん啊？！


End file.
